Even Past Death
by MoonAngel
Summary: It's a Daikari with hints of Takari, it talks about death...read and review please....


Author Notes: It's another Daikari and some hints of Takari…I kill some people off in this fic too…So Death, Daikari, Takari, mild language…Now to the Disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't get any money out of this…So don't sue…

*TK's POV*

I had watched them go one dates and kissed…I know that one job is over but a new one is coming, you see, many people thought that had I crush on Kari, but I see her more like a sister I never had. Sure I have an older brother, Matt, but a sister that is your same age is different. During the period of time before the "Accident", it was more of a test, to see if Davis was strong enough to have Kari. It was different way back then, now it is a test to see if I'm strong enough to live through loss and watch as Kari lets her life slip through her fingers. Davis is dead, and damn this Earth, if it was suppose to happen for some "Greater Cause." As a Digidestine, I seem to get that a lot, some one dies so the world can be saved. I've been through a lot of loss and suffering, but this was different, I lost many friends, but they were all Digimon, and I knew even if I never see them again, they will come back, but Davis is a human, and we don't come back once we are dead. We stay dead. Even if we have people wishing upon the same star for us to come back…

*Kari's POV*

He's dead…and I'm still here…Does the person who controls who dies just love to torture me? Taunt me with death, then kill someone who I love more than life it's self? So I still in my room, refusing to talk to anyone, letting life go on without. What life? I lost that when Davis was killed…He died trying to save me! No matter what TK, or anyone else says, I am the one to blame. He died because of me, and am still aloud to walk the earth alive and breathing? Maybe it's a punishment in it's self…God I wish he was here…I wish he wasn't dead. Me, the Digidestine of Light, is sitting alone in the Darkness…Life is hell. Love is evil, taunting me…Telling me to dare…Then disserting me, by killing the one I love most. What's even worse, everyone gives me their pity, but deep down inside they hate me for killing him…They won't a omit, but it's true, they all blame me for killing him, which I did. My love for him and his love for me is what killed him. I killed Davis, I killed the one I loved, and I have to live this life I call hell, that is my punishment…To be tortured with life without love…

*Tai's POV*

I'm afraid…I've been afraid for along time now, I'm afraid for my sister. She has gone through too much. She loss Davis, and now she sits in her room refusing to talk to anyone. I'm afraid of what will happen if someone slips up. If someone uses her weakness on purpose…I'm afraid for her, I'm afraid for what she'll do, I'm afraid that I have failed…I'm afraid that have failed to protect my sister. I never thought that I would have to protect her from loss, protect her from something so strong, so unknown, so deadly, that one mess up wouldn't kill her, but kill who she is. I was sure that she didn't needed protection now that she had grown, that she had matured, but in the tuff, I learned that it doesn't matter how old you are, you'll still need protection. Protection from the world, protection from society, protection from yourself. So I have failed twice, I had failed to understand that it doesn't matter how old you are, you still need protection, and I have failed to protect her from the ultimate loss, from the loss of true love…

*Davis POV*

I watch Kari now…I wish that I could be there with her…but wishing doesn't do anything, does it? I mean if wishing worked, me and Kari would have been together a long time ago. So now I have to watch her, watch her as she lets her life go by, not being able to reach out and in brace her…telling her everything would be alright, but a dead guy can't really do that, now can he? So only thing I can do is watch, and long to hold her and tell her not to cry, not to be afraid, and not to go through her life like this…To tell her that I love her with all my heart, and nothing, not even death can change that. I wish I could tell her that I will always watch over her…and that I didn't mean to leave. That it's not her fault, that it was my choice to protect her. I wish I could be there with her, I wish I could say I do on our wedding. I wish that she was happy…I wish that we could have grown old together…and I wish that she knew that nothing could ever explain how I loved her and how sorry I was that I had to leave…

Author Notes: How was that? Should I make a sequel? Should I write a story talking more how Davis died? Did you like it? Any comments? 


End file.
